ABCs: A is For
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda Smut inside.


Pairing: Sharon /Brenda

Angst is listed in case there is some in here. I'm not exactly 100% sure what counts as angst.

A/N: I've decided that I would like to create a collection of smutty stories for Sharon/Brenda. Every Tuesday and Friday I will upload a new story, but I may also add some on other days if I'm feeling bored. This is and ABC collection – each story will follow the letters of the alphabet. They will be posted as new stories, not as different chapters because they are unconnected one shots.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

–

A is for affair.

You park your car in front of the apartment building, rushing, because you realize you're already fifteen minutes late. You quickly get out of the car, grabbing your belongings and heading to the door. You're searching in your bag for the keys she gave you, knowing they're in there somewhere. When somebody opens the door, you smile at the man, thanking him as you walk in. You finally find the keys when the elevator dings its arrival and you step in, pressing the button to the sixth floor. The elevator ride is fast and you're unbuttoning you pink trench coat as you exit.

By the time you reach the door, your coat is already off. You stick the key into the door and the smell of amber sandalwood engulfs you. You walk into the dark apartment, shutting the door and removing your shoes at it. The sound of the shower running and soft music is the only sound in the apartment and you realize you must be later than you thought you were. You remove your clothes, leaving a trail in the hallway. You open the door and the steam blurs your vision for a moment, but you blink a few times and you can see.

You remove your panties, the last article of clothing on your body and then you slide the glass door open. You step in, closing the door behind you. You smile sweetly when you're spotted and you're pulled into a heated kiss. Your entire mouth is filled with the sweet taste of chocolate and expensive wine. Your tongue fights against the other and you both moan into the kiss. You are pushed against the hard glass door and you rip your mouth away so you can let out a needy groan.

Green eyes burn into your brown and you smile brightly as you stroke a soft cheek. "Sorry I'm late," you say as your thumb traces the slight curve of a bottom lip. Your other hand slides over an arm, then across the dip of a collarbone and finally over the ample breast that was your destination.

The other woman moans softly at your touch. "Almost thought you weren't going to show." She says it as if she's joking, but her eyes show she isn't.

You smile sadly as you caress her cheek and look into her eyes. You lean in and peck her lips. As you pull back she looks away, looking down at the bottom of the shower. "Look at me," you whisper as you nudge her chin. She looks up at you slowly. You wrap your arms around her neck and she wraps hers around your small waist. "I'll always come," you tell her, "always. I promise," you say because you mean it.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Brenda Leigh."

You smile and push her back onto the shower wall. "As long as I am well and able, I'll be here." You lean in and place a kiss on the corner of her mouth. She smiles, her lips curling under yours.

"Promise?" She asks as she starts running her hands against the slope of your back.

"Promise," you murmur as you start to kiss your way down her neck. She smells like that soap you love and it makes you sigh happily. "Gosh, you smell so good."

She moans softly, the sound echoing in the shower. She pulls you closer to her and you bring your hands to her waist. You suck on the spot of her neck that's behind her ear and she throws her head to the side. "How long do we have?" She asks you, her breath already heavy with her arousal.

"As long as it takes," you tell her. You move your kisses down her wet body, taking your time. You bite above her left breast, pulling the tender flesh into your mouth.

She digs her nails into your back as she lets out a moan that sends a shiver down your back. "What did you tell him?

You ignore her question, deciding to kiss your way to a light-brown nipple; she doesn't seem to mind. She continues to moan, a soft sound you'll never get tired of hearing. Her hands are in your hair, her nails slightly scratching your scalp. You use the flat of your tongue to circle the hardening nub, and despite the temperature of the hot water spraying down on you both, you feel a shiver move through her.

"Brenda," she moans.

"Hm?"

"Take me to bed," she commands as well as someone in her situation can.

You look up at her, your brown eyes almost black as you turn the shower water off without looking away. You lean in for one last kiss in the shower. Her soft lips part instantly under yours, her tongue pushing into your hot mouth. Her tongue is soft, velvety smooth. It moves against the roof of your mouth and the inside of your cheeks with a natural sense of perfection. It feels just as perfect, filling you with heated pleasure that consumes your entire being.

You moan, longing for her mouth when she moves back. "Bed," she purrs seductively. It still amazes you how everything that comes out of her mouth has the power to melt your insides. "Now," she says urgently, pulling you out of the shower.

"What about the towels?" You remember the time she yelled at you for getting wet footprints on the wood floor, but she doesn't seem to mind as she pulls you out of the bathroom.

"Forget them," she says, looking back at you.

She laughs lightly, another sound you love, and she pulls you into the bedroom. The smell of the amber sandalwood candles is strong and hits you as soon as you enter the room. It smells good, but looks even better. She's covered every flat surface with them and it gives the room a beautiful golden glow.

"You're such a closeted romantic," you coo.

"Shut up," she says, smiling as she throws you onto the bed. "I was bored and I know how much you like them," she says to you, looking from you to the candles.

"Yup, such a sap," you say, smiling widely as she smacks your arm.

She sits up, straddling your waist. "Does he know you're hear?"

You frown as you prop yourself up on your elbows, wet blonde hair falling behind you. "You're breakin' rule number one."

"And you're ignoring my question," she tells you.

You lie back down and pull her with you. "I don't wanna talk about him. We see each other three nights out of the week and I don't want to spend valuable time talking about unimportant things."

She looks at you and then closes her eyes. You lean up and place a soft kiss against her lips, a slow and longing kiss. Your heart's pounding in your chest, beating so loudly in your ears and you're certain she can hear it. Just the softest caress from her lips is enough to spark every nerve inside your body. You roll over, leaving her flat against the bed and you on top.

She opens her eyes slowly and you lift your head, letting her see the smile she puts on your face. She wraps a leg around you and her heated center presses against your thigh. She's so wet and you know that she's ready for you. You balance yourself on one arm and use your free hand to wipe away water that has fallen from her hair. She blinks slowly and you bring your thumb to her bottom lip. Her breath is hot against your finger and it tickles you.

"You're beautiful," you whisper, "just perfect."

"Far from it," she tells you. She's always deflecting your compliments, but you still tell her because you want her to know how you see her.

"Perfect to me," you murmur and lean down to lay your head on her shoulder, your breath teasing her ear. "I wanna make love to you," you say after listening to the sound of your breaths mixing in the air.

You can hear her heart speed up and then she looks at you, her eyes glittering in the candlelight. "Brenda," she breathes, but that's all she's allowed to say.

You bring you lips to hers, opening her mouth with your own. You kiss her slowly, letting your tongue slowly glide against your lips. She's rocking in time with the kiss, her wetness spreading on your thigh. You allow her the little relief she's receiving as you roam her mouth with your tongue. You've done this enough times to know what gets her hot, what makes her burn, but you treat it like it's the first time. You want to rediscover every spot on her body that makes her squirm.

You pull away from the kiss, nipping at her lip as you do so. She moans softly, following your lips as you move away. You smile at her and then you slide down her body so you can kiss over her collarbone. She moans, her chest pushing into you as she seeks more from you. You moan against her skin and slide further down, so far that your center is pressed against hers and the both of your fluids mix. Her hips are rolling against you and you can tell she is growing impatient, but you are going to continue to take your time.

"Your skin is so soft," you purr as you slide your hands over her arms and kiss the space between her breasts. She moans, her back arching off the bed and her breasts pushing against you. "Mmm," you moan when you feel her arm wrap around you, her fingers squeezing.

You bring your mouth to her pert breast, licking it tenderly and then you do the same to the other. She's breathing heavily, her desire unhidden. You lose track of what you're doing, getting distracted as she starts to scratch her nails into the swell of your ass.

"Brenda, I need you," she breathes. She always seems so vulnerable when you are together, so different from the woman you first thought her to be. "Please," she pleads, something you still aren't used to.

You look up into her eyes and they're dark with lust. She wants you and you're still unable to deny her the things she wants when she asks you so nicely. You're almost certain that if she asked you to leave Fritz, then you would, but you know she won't.

You begin to kiss your way down the slope of her fast rising stomach, letting your tongue slide over the scar on the lower part of her abdomen. She's quivering, her legs shaking as you bring them to rest on your shoulders. She's wet, soaked and it's all because of you. She smells musky, tangy and it's incredibly arousing. You lick your lips, your mouth getting ready for the delicious treat you're about to indulge on. You exhale against her center and she moans, her hips bucking, pushing her center to your awaiting mouth.

You use the flat of your tongue to lick her puffy folds. She tastes just as good as she smells and it's a taste you can barely get enough of. You lick up her center slowly, her wetness coating your tongue. You're careful not to touch her clit because you know from experience how sensitive it is.

She groans as her hips start to rock and you continue to lick and kiss her heated center. When you suck a wet fold into your mouth she grabs onto your head and pushes you into her. You suck hungrily, removing every ounce of her sweet nectar. You moan your approval and she groans hers.

You slowly slip your tongue up the middle of her folds, spreading them just enough so your tongue can move to the other woman's core. She's hot around your tongue and you can feel her velvety walls pulsating around it. It feels good to you, so good that you moan as your tongue curves inside her. Her legs tighten around you, pushing her clit against your nose.

"_OH, GOD!_" She cries out loudly and you feel a new flood of her arousal coat your tongue and you greedily suck it up.

You grab onto her hips as you lick up one of your favorite things. Her hips are thrusting back and forth. Your tongue is penetrating her quickly. You lick as deep as you can go, her muscles contracting around you. Your hands slip on her hips because she's getting sweaty as she writhes and rocks against you.

"Yes, yes, yes," she moans. "That spot right _there_," she cries as your tongue flicks against a particularly sensitive spot of flesh. "Oh, Brenda," she moans, her legs trembling around you as she violently thrusts her hips. Your nose nudges against her clit again and she thrusts her hips so hard you feel like she might throw you right off the bed. You move your mouth to her clit; slow and long strokes as she quivers beneath you. "_Fuck_," she curses.

You look up at her as you suck the nub between your lips. She's breathing raggedly, her skin flushed and sweat drenched. She's beautiful and even more beautiful when she's just letting go.

"Harder," she whimpers and you suck furiously, pulling the sensitive nub in and out of your mouth. She grunts, grabbing your head. "Oh. _Yes_," she pants, her back arching up. "Close," she breaths, "so, so close," she tells you, her voice cracking.

"Come for me," you tell her, the bundle of nerves clamped between your lips. She moans and squeezes her legs around you. You hold on to her hips, keeping her in place as she starts to shake violently. She's coming, her fluids spilling from her and you move to capture them in your mouth.

When she drops from the high you are kissing her sweaty stomach. You've always been fascinated with the things she considers her imperfections. You kiss over another scar, the one over her ribs, one you know is from a stab wound. It's almost invisible now, but you can spot it, you could probably spot it with your eyes closed. You've learned her body, studied it like a map and you can point everything out on it.

"Come up here," she says to you, tugging your hair lightly. You lick your way up to her chin and then bite it playfully before you press your lips to hers. You allow her to taste herself and she greedily sucks what little of her arousal still remains on your tongue.

"Mmm," you moan as you pull away.

"Taste good?"

"You know you do," you say and she smirks. "I can't wait 'til I taste you again." Your hand slides down the side of her body and you put it between her thighs.

"Turn around," she tells you and you already know what she has in mind.

You turn around like she wants, your knees on either side of her head and then you lower yourself so your mouth hovers over her center. She's red, puffy and soaked and even though she hasn't touched you yet, you're sure you look the same. You blow onto her heated center and she moans, her hot breath falling on your wet skin. You kiss her inner thighs, tender, soft, lingering kisses on the sensitive flesh.

She moans and quickly sucks you into her mouth, sucking on your folds just the way you like it. It feels good; her teeth slightly scraping against you, her hot mouth surrounding your wetness. You groan as you bring her nub back into your mouth, her rich fluids filling your mouth and sending sparks to your own core.

You slide a finger into her center and she moans loudly against you, her walls pulsating around your finger. She's still sensitive from her orgasm and you know that you'll have her coming again within minutes. You moan on the nub as you swirl and pump your finger inside her. She's bucking her hips and moaning into your center, her tongue thrusting into you almost violently.

You're close, but you know that she knows that. She is close too, and as you begin to squirm above her, she's doing the same under you. She digs her nails into your hips as she tongues your center and within seconds you're shuddering, moaning against her center. She's right behind you, coming harder than she did the first time. You help each other ride out the rest of your orgasms and then you collapse, rolling off of her.

* * *

You're already dressed and have all your things together, but you don't want to go. She's watching you the way she always does, pretending to be asleep. You put your blonde hair up in a ponytail, the only thing that looks half decent with your 'I just had sex' hair. When you turn around her eyes are closed again. You walk over to the bed and sit down beside her.

"I'll see you Saturday," you whisper.

She turns to look at the clock and then back at you. It's already three in the morning and you both should be sleeping. She kisses the palm of your hand and smiles quickly. She's thinking about something, you can tell, but she won't say and you won't ask.

"Bye, Brenda Leigh," she says sadly.

You lean down and kiss her lips. "I'll text you," you say and she nods and you sigh, not wanting to go.

"Go," she tells you as if she can read your mind.

You nod. "I..."

"I know," she says, kissing you. "I know."

You nod and then get up, leaving, but you'll be back Saturday.

* * *

You walk into the bungalow, Fritz's place, you started calling it even though it's more yours than it is his. You go to the bedroom, leaving your heels and coat in the living room, but taking your bag with you. He's lying on your side of the bed and you groan as you move to the other side.

"You could at least shower after sleeping around." You jump when you hear his cold, sleepy tone.

You always wondered if it's still an affair if everyone knows about it. He just thinks it's a phase and that you'll get over Sharon just as quickly as you get over everyone else.

Little does he know, you've already fallen in love with her.

And you aren't even sorry for it.

The End.

Review?


End file.
